


First Time Of Everything

by sazyanaita



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mikoto I'm sorry, Tragedy, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazyanaita/pseuds/sazyanaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata Reishi was an ordinary man, living his graceful twentieth-something life with so much peace. </p><p> </p><p>Until , a no ordinary person named Suoh Mikoto came into his life like a hurricane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Of Everything

 

He knew, that every single living things in this world, one way or another, would met its inevitable end.

 

What he didn’t know, that above all things that could possibly ends life, his own hands were on top of the list.

 

* * *

 

 

Munakata Reishi was an ordinary people.

 

He was an ordinary surgeon, chief of emergency department,  with too much pressure and a little exercise. Most of his time in the office spent by annoyed his subordinate, drank green tea and eat a red bean snack prepared by his secretary, dazing off, daydreaming, be a good doctor, cut someone’s body and fix them, sleeping through his night shift, and smiling like an idiot. His junior, a pouty boy named Fushimi Saruhiko, called him silly chief—but nevertheless always obey his command, no matter how stupid it was.

 

He was an ordinary man, living his graceful twentieth-something life with so much peace.

 

Until , a no ordinary person named Suoh Mikoto came into his life like a hurricane, stormed over and destroy everything, and just… gone.

 

* * *

 

It was his last day in hospital, after a tiring 48 hour shift, right when the first snow started to fall, when he met this man that would change him completely.

 

Red haired, lazy eyes, black jacket with some furry hoodie and a punk-like appearance were things that first came into Reishi’s mind. He was there, sat on the bench right in front of his office, smoking like a train. When the yellow eyes met his blue one, he gulped.

 

His gut told him to run. To never met this guy ever again.

 

When the red-haired punk strolled around so casually to his direction, he knew that whatever happen latter in his life, he was the one who’re going to hurt.

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks after they first met, Reishi found himself lying on someone else arm.

 

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

 

Harsh, raspy voice he knew to well like his own hand. He rolled and snuggled into the warmth that enveloped him.

 

“Five more minutes….”

 

“Heh. And who is it that told me to wake you up precisely at seven?”

 

“Hmm shut up.”

 

“Clingy.”

 

“Shut up, Suoh.”

 

* * *

 

 

Suoh Mikoto was a police officer. Working as a drugs detective, danger was a friend of his. The number of enemy he made was countless. He knew, that someday he’ll die because of it. He first met Reishi when his partner Kusanagi was shot and brought to the hospital. By some luck, Reishi was the one staying behind on emergency room. After that, he silently thanked Kusanagi for getting shot by buying him nice wine. Everyday after that was a simple game. Reishi was a difficult target, yes, but he was no ordinary player.

 

The only thing he didn’t consider, fate was never a friend of happy ending.

 

* * *

 

 

Reishi had saved people throughout his life. He couldn’t even count it anymore. Stranger, family, friends. From a simple cut from domestic accident, into a full-blown traffic accident. He could save them. Every-fucking-single-of-them.

 

And right now, the only thing he wanted, was those souls to help him saved this one particular person.

 

Reishi could felt blood under his hand, seeping out dangerously. Pale skin, ragged breath, and cold body underneath him didn’t make it any better. Stupid Suoh got shot right in front of his eyes, protecting him from some lowly thug wanting revenge of their boss. He needed to call ambulance. But the moment he tried to reach his phone, more blood gushed from Suoh.

 

“Someone! Anyone! Call ambulance!”

 

It was the first time he feared of something.

 

“Rei…shi.”

 

It was the first time Suoh called his name.

 

“Shut up, Suoh. Anyone!”

 

“Rei.”

 

His eyes met Suoh’s. Blue met yellow. And for the first time in his life, he cried.

 

“Thank…you.”

 

“…Mikoto?”

 

For the first time ever, he failed to save someone.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I know. Mikoto deserve something better than this. He deserve happiness, for God sake. Hopefully in season 2 everybody will find their own happy ending *crossfinger*. Anyway, english wasn't my native language, I'm sorry forany grammar mistake. Kudos and comments were appreciated!


End file.
